


Forbidden Romance

by nochillvause



Series: Incredibles [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End Game, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hevelyn - Freeform, Hevelyn Deserves everything, Sarcastic Couple, Slow Burn, Toxic Gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochillvause/pseuds/nochillvause
Summary: The relationship that Helen and Evelyn had proceeding the events that occurred during "Incredibles 2."





	Forbidden Romance

The following days after Evelyn and Helen’s incident on the plane resulted in the “Tech Genius” Evelyn Deavor, sitting in court, waiting for her sentencing. Evelyn was sure that she was going to be in prison for a long time based on the fact that her grand-plan to make supers illegal did not work out too well. The so called “wannabe supers” were quite angry at Evelyn as well as Mr. Incredible but the one person who was not as upset as she should have been was Elastigirl or Helen Parr. Before the series of events that landed Evelyn in court Helen and Evelyn took quite a liking to each other. Between having casual conversations and discussing plans for a new “mission” it was clear that there was something there almost as if there was some sort of spark between the two women. A spark that very easily could have caused Evelyn to scratch the entire plan to make supers illegal and waste all of her years of work to get that plan in order. 

Unfortunately, that spark was not enough Evelyn to halt her plans. After a few tiring hours of sitting in court, Evelyn finally got her sentencing. One month in a state penitentiary followed by nine months of house arrest without any access to her labs and any sort of technology in general. Once everyone was dismissed Helen and Evelyn exchanged numerous glances each other. Every interaction that Helen had with Evelyn caused her to question everything. Questions like “Why am I feeling this way?” and “Is there something between us?” would play over and over again as if there was a record being scratched in Helen’s mind.

During Helen’s car ride home she thought about Evelyn and what could become of them when she was out of prison. She tried her best to pay attention to her husband’s excitement about supers finally becoming legal. 

“I can finally go out and do hero work again! Our kids will have an amazing future!” said Helen’s overly excited husband.

Despite Helen trying her hardest to stay interested in whatever her husband was excited about she gave a rather bland response. “Yes honey. That’s really great.” 

Bob questioned the lack of enthusiasm from his wife but dismissed it and went back to his rage of excitement. The minute the got home Helen rushed into the bedroom and called Winston Deavor so that she could have him convince Evelyn to put Helen on her visiting list. 

“Winston, please have Evelyn put me on her visiting list.” Helen was practically begging just to get at least some kind of closure from Evelyn if not more. The request took Winston as surprise being that Evelyn tried to ruin her life but he agreed to call Evelyn and ask her to add Helen to her visiting list. 

The next morning the sound of the phone on Helen’s nightstand woke her. It was a call from Winston and Helen could not wait to hear the news. 

Helen picked up the phone and Winston said “She will put you on your visiting list. And honestly, It did not take much convincing but she was really surpri-“ Without even letting him finish his sentence, Helen slammed the phone down and rushed out of bed to get ready to see Evelyn. 

Helen hopped on her new Elasticycle (which was not nearly as nice as the one Evelyn had made for her) and made her way down to the “Metroville Penitentary.” Throughout the entire ride Helen could feel tingling in her core but was unsure as to if it were from excitement, nervousness, or a mixture of both.

Helen arrived at the prison and rushed inside to prevent her meeting with Evelyn to be postponed by another minute. Evelyn spent her first night in the minimum security section of the prison. What this meant was that Evelyn and Helen could have face to face visits without having to talk through a glass-wall and a dirty phone. Helen was elated at the fact that she was able to have more contact with Evelyn. She tried hard to push some of these thoughts to the back of her head but secretly she knew that she craved Evelyn with a passion. What she did not know is that Evelyn had felt the same exact way.

Moments after Helen sat down in the visiting area Evelyn walked in wearing a matching khaki set as her prison uniform. 

“Why are you here?”, she asked, “What do you want from me? For me to say i’m sorry?” 

The not-so-friendly greeting was expected so Helen was not upset by it. “I don’t want anything from you. I don’t expect you to say sorry either. You did what you thought was right. I just wanted to see you and talk about how you’ve been doing. I miss you.”

‘I miss you.’- The statement made Evelyn’s heart jump. It was not something she would have expected to hear from a good ol’ hero like Elastigirl. Evelyn had now thought of herself as a villain and figured that Helen did the same. Evelyn assumed that she was there to ridicule her.

With hesitation Evelyn responded, “I miss you too.” She wondered for a second about where the relationship that her and Helen have would go. She had a husband and three kids and Evelyn thought the possibility of her ever ending up with Helen was slim. “A super would never fall for a villain”, Evelyn said to herself.  
“I am doing okay I guess. Just a couple more weeks in this hell hole.” On the inside Evelyn knew that this was torturous. Being away from her luxurious life was torture. But Evelyn didn’t want to show the woman sat across from her any vulnerability. She feared that she would somehow “scare” Helen away if her feelings and emotion were exposed.

“I’m glad your first night in prison wasn’t too horrible.”, Helen said jokingly “On a side note, I want you to know that I really enjoyed the friendship that we had before this entire shit storm hit. And I also know that this is wrong and I shouldn’t be visiting you but I needed to see you. I wanted to get closure I guess.”

“Closure? That’s what you came here for? I don’t need you to come here and try to make it seem like everything is suddenly gonna be okay. Does your family know that you’re here? I’m sure Mr. fucking Incredible wouldn’t approve.”

“I’m sorry ok? I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway. I wanted to see you. And no, my family doesn’t know that i’m here. Seeing the person who practically tried to ruin our lives is not something that any of them would be fond with but I clearly couldn’t help myself.” Helen was unprepared for the Evelyn’s response. She didn’t want to sound so bitch but she too did not want to be seen as vulnerable in front of Evelyn.

They both knew that they had feelings for each other. They knew that something was between them and they couldn’t comprehend why they were having this conversation in the visiting room of a prison. It all seemed wrong.

“Fuck, i’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole. I just don’t understand why you are here. You almost died because of me. I need some time to think okay? I am getting out of here in a month. You can continue to come see me in secret if you’d like. But I need to think and I also need to serve my time here in peace without any ‘super’ distractions. I’m sorry.

“It’s okay Evelyn. I get it. I’ll leave now but I just want you to know that I care for you. I would have let you free fall into that water if I didn't. Goodbye now. I’ll see you soon.”

Helen got out of her seat and exited the prison with haste. It was as if she was holding her breath during that entire conversation. There was so much that she wanted to say to Evelyn that she could not get out. And now, she won’t be seeing that beautiful fucking tech genius for another month.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic and I am well aware that it is trash. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I am trying to bring more attention to the wonderful ship "Hevelyn"!!!


End file.
